


a steak out to remember

by wisdom_walks_alone



Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Mission Fic, Stakeout, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wisdom_walks_alone
Summary: Dickhatesstakeouts. Particularly, he hatesthisstakeout.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson
Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798075
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	a steak out to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatHydrokinetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHydrokinetic/gifts).



> this was a prompt request made by [shelbychild](https://shelbychild.tumblr.com) on tumblr for my [200 follower celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration)!
> 
> the prompt was platonic dick & cass/dick & babs and "what fresh hell is this?"

Dick scrunches his nose as a rancid smell hits him full force, trying and failing to hold back his gag. “Okay, what fresh hell is this?”

“Don’t be a drama queen,” Cass chides. Easy for her to say, the Batgirl suit has a full face mask.

“It’s a meat locker,” Oracle’s voice crackles over the comm. “You better get used to it, because this stakeout is just getting started and it isn’t expected to be over anytime soon.”

“Steak out,” Dick says flatly. “You do that on purpose?”

“Oh shut up.” He can hear the annoyance in Babs’ voice through the modulator. “Just keep an eye on the meat.”

Dick huffs out a little laugh. “Whatever you say, O.”

The meat, for what it’s worth, doesn’t do much. Not that they expected it to, they weren’t looking for anything supernatural on this stakeout, just some recon on some of Riddler’s recent schemes.

Babs was right when she said this stakeout wasn’t going to be over anytime soon, because they sit in that meat locker for what feels like hours before anyone actually shows up. Even then, they’re just workers for the meat locker’s company, and Dick bites back his desire to wail in despair.

Cass, somehow seemingly unaffected by the smell, pats his shoulder sympathetically. He shoots her a weak smile, trying not to lose what little focus he has left. The longer he looks at the huge chunks of meat, the more he starts to see the shape of animals, and Dick is glad they didn’t take Damian on this mission.

They stay crouched in their hiding spot behind a crate of Dick does _not_ want to know what for a little while longer when finally, _finally,_ Riddler’s men show up to discuss their plans, and Dick almost cries out in relief.

Cass can tell, because she catches his eye and puts a finger to her lips in warning. He rolls his eyes, not that she can see it behind the lenses of his domino, as if he would ever compromise their mission by making such a stupid mistake.

The meeting is brief, not taking any longer than ten minutes, and Dick can’t help but think that _this_ is what they’ve been sitting here so long for? Really? But, whatever, at least it’s over and they can get the hell out of this stench locker. They got what they came for, their bugs picking up anything they might have missed.

When they get back out into the open night air Dick _does_ cry out in relief, releasing a large breath and breathing back in dramatically. “That, was _awful._ I am never doing that again.”

“Sure,” comes Babs over the comm, dripping sarcasm, “whatever you say, Boy Blunder.”

Cass walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. “Drama. Queen.”

“Alright, alright, insult me all you want. I stand by my previous statements.” He huffs, putting his hands on his hips. “Hey, O, what do you say we bring in some Bat Burger on the way back? We get a discount if we show up in costume.”

“You’re a billionaire,” Babs deadpans. “You don’t need a fast food discount.”

“I don’t _need_ one,” Dick agrees, “but it’s always nice to _get_ one.”

Babs sighs heavily, and Dick grins to himself.

“What do you say, Cass?”

Cass gives him a thumbs up, and that’s all the confirmation he needs before they’re off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> once again this was written for my [200 tumblr followers celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration). feel free to go and request something! as always comments and feedback are welcome, and you're welcome to pop over to say hi on [tumblr](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
